


Fever in a Frozen Heart

by Amri



Category: BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Eventual Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Teen Angst, Tododeku all the way, Yaoi, fuck endeavor, gonna get hot and cold, hella cuteness, sin - Freeform, this is being made up as we go so fwm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amri/pseuds/Amri
Summary: What will the boy who's never understood love or affection do when it smacks him in the face?‘My new friend, Midoriya, I’ll do whatever I can to keep you safe’“Thank you Midoriya, once you awaken I’ll express my gratitude to you properly.”I guess you can read and find out, or keep scrolling.This'll be a beautiful adventure we make together so bear with me, it's gonna be great!





	Fever in a Frozen Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up before we begin...
> 
> "This is verbal text"  
> 'These are the thought bubbles'
> 
> Okay continue :)

Thank You?

 

His body ached from exertion, part of the Sports festival aftermath he supposed. He’d rolled over on his side and tried desperately to lull his busy mind into sleep, but it was in vain. There is a saying, that when you can’t sleep at night, it just means you are awake in another person's dream. But Todoroki knew the reason behind his restlessness, the nagging questions that begged him to answer, to run his brain into the dirt in order to comprehend such an incident. Such power behind his words and an even greater force behind his actions; “IT’S YOURS, YOUR QUIRK NOT HIS!” His body was broken, repeatedly broken, for him, to save him….why? He rolled over once more with a groan, deciding he wouldn’t sleep after the occurrences of the day. Silent footsteps, and ghost like movements, he slipped outside for a long walk, the light of the moon pale and coldly reassuring. As the cool air stirred his soft hair, it pierced at his dry red eyes, the pain he thought, was refreshing. He could feel a pressure building in his head, like an itch he couldn’t scratch, why was he so agitated? Midoriya had been his rival from day 1, he knew he had a strong connection to All Might which only made him want to surpass the boy even further. The boy, who so easily broke though his wall he’d been building through blood, sweat, and tears; that stupid green hair boy, who gained nothing but pain from fighting so recklessly, who doesn’t care how he’s affected regardless of bodily injury. He’s been in the hospital unconscious since there fight, Todoroki furrowed his brow as he recalled Midoriya’s shattered fingers, the intense expression on his face. No one had ever looked at him in such a way, now that Todoroki thought about it, no one had sacrificed so much to save him. The amount of pain he had to endure, the trauma from blow after blow, yet he still managed to stand.

Todoroki ran frustrated fingers through his hair, thinking like this solves nothing. He still had a burning question he couldn’t form into worlds and a thirst for an answer he couldn’t find. 

 

The radiant bleeding sun graced the horizon, it’s warm fingers pushing back the folds of night, beckoning a new day. Todoroki squinted his dry eyes against the bright warmth, it was almost to much to handle. He realized very quickly he had been out all night, and wandered unconsciously to school. Why did he come here? His body must have gone into autopilot; it’s a good thing the students have the day off after the festival or he’d be in trouble. His eyes scanned the empty streets, it was so quiet, a serene calm filled his senses as he allowed all the tension to ease away. His eyes fell on the blue stained windows of the infirmary building… “oh”.

Todoroki found himself moving without thought, his feet carrying him towards the recovery room he wasn’t sure why but he had to see him; regardless if the boy hated him, he would figure it all out, no matter the consequences. Determination drove him forward as he took the stairs three at a time. Recovery Girl had been surprised to see someone here so early but directed Todoroki politely to Midoriya's room. Slightly out of breath he froze at the door, his fingers making contact on the cold door knob. 

‘Should he knock?’

His fingers lightly thumped the back of the door… “Midoriya...it’s me… Todoroki...ummm could I come in?”

Silence followed the question, his heart rate picked up,  hard lump started filling his chest like he was breathing fluid ice. His monochromed eyes fell on his anxious, shaking hands, why was his body reacting like this? 

“Midoriya I’m going to open the door now.” He hesitated again, cursed his pathetic state and swing the door open a little harsher than he intended. His eyes fell on a small room, simple bedside table with forgotten food resting atop, a single window glistening with the break of dawn, and dimly lit bathroom where Todoroki could just make out the remaining tatters of Midoriya's uniform. Knitting his eyebrows together he stepped further in the room, tucked away behind hanging curtains he could make out the foot of the bed. Gently, as if approaching a frightened animal, he drew back the curtains, his vivid eyes fell on an empty bed.

“...Midoriya?!” Hand sweeping the curtain aside he quickly spun and did a 360, nowhere… he was nowhere in the room. His feet smacked heavily on the ground as he charged down the hallway, head snapping to peer into every crevice he passed.

“No...no...shit...not here either...come on where did you go?” 

‘Think Todoroki, if I were Midoriya where would I wander off to?’ he shook his head hard, kneading his palms into his eyes as he wracked his fuzzy brain. It’s not like Todoroki knew Midoriya very well to begin with…. What would he do if he were cooped up in a hospital?

‘Train’

 

*****

 

Midoriya felt bile searing the back of his throat, his body wracked with violent shaking as he forced himself to do one more...one more… damn it come on one more!

With a shuddering gap his arms buckled underneath him as wave after wave of cramping pain twisted through his torn muscle fiber. Choking in air he coughed violently, the metallic taste of blood essenced his tongue; His head pounding with a thousand drums, his heartbeat pulsating through his entire body as adrenaline shot his system. He knew it was against Recovery Girl’s wishes to work out but he had to grow stronger… he had to… he’d lost so badly but this time he’d learn to harness One for All. He’d make this quirk his own and become a Hero!

He tried to force his shaking legs to stand, but they gave out and slammed painfully into the training track. He hissed, sweat drops tipped his nose and falling, creating run offs on his knees. Through the hase of pain he could hear loud footsteps echoing towards him.

‘Did someone call my name? Who is...Todoroki?’ ‘Why is he sideways?’

Midoriya’s slumped to the ground, his soft green curls sticking to the sweat glistening on his face. He heard someone scream his name... but he was just so tired...he’ll rest here for a moment… yes.. only a moment…

 

Todoroki crashed to the ground next to him, quickly hoisting Midoriya into his lap. “Midoriya! Hey, are you alright?” He brushed sweaty hair from the boys forehead and looked at his sickly face, Midoriya’s freckles jumping out on his alabaster skin. 

‘Shit he’s out cold.. What do I do?! What would All Might do?’

He gingerly cradled Midoriya’s limp form and rose, the boy wasn’t as heavy as he’d originally thought. With ease he started the long walk back towards the infirmary. Midoriya’s body was feverish, his ragged breath hot on Todoroki’s shoulder. He could feel the sweat soaking through Midoriya's tracksuit into his own shirt. Concerned for his friend…’friend’… a soft angelic smile tugged his stern features, he looked down at the unconscious boy. This feeling swelling in his chest, and something which long ago had gone cold, was once again ignited in his eyes.

 

‘My new friend, Midoriya, I’ll do whatever I can to keep you safe’

“Thank you Midoriya, once you awaken I’ll express my gratitude to you properly.”

 

He activated his ice side, allowing the cold to envelope the burning body he was holding. Midoriya let out a small sigh and snuggle his face closer to Todoroki’s chest, thirsty for that refreshing icy hug. Todoroki could not tell what this tightness was he had in his chest, was it worry for his friends health? Or excitement from realizing he had a friend? Nevertheless, even with half his body cold he felt a strange heat cover him from head to toe.

 

*****

 

Recover Girl, though small, carried a wrath Todoroki feared. Her small frame shook with anger, and a vein pulsated in her temple, she angrily muttered to herself as she rebandaged the unconscious Midoriya. 

“Stupid boy having us all worry and here he goes getting hurt again. When will he learn, oooo he’ll get an ear full when he wakes up you mark my words.” She quickly spun on Todoroki like a mouse on cheese. 

“As for you boy! What on earth were you thinking going all out against him?! Do you see the shape he’s in, you could have both been killed! Midoriya has a habit of visiting me, and in all my long years of nursing practice, I’ve never had such a patient.” She shook her head and he eyes softened when she looked back at Todoroki. “Mhhhh excuse me… this child just gets me so worked up, just because you have a great quirk does not mean you should go through great pain to prove that. Watch out for him, he’s too reckless by nature.” Her brows furrowed together and she excused herself from the room, her syringe cane echoing away through the quiet halls. Todoroki pulled up a plush office chair and set it next to Midoriya’s bed, to his right he watched the morning sun as it’s gentle rays fell to his left, on the sleeping Midoriya. It had to be past seven AM now, the people were awake and car’s were steadily filling the streets outside. After everything that took place yesterday, the sleepless night, and the panic of this morning, all the exhaustion his Todoroki like a Bakugou driven sports car. He allowed his head to rest on the side of Midoriya’s bed, taking in the steady tick of a clock, the faint noise of life outside, and the unperturbed breathing of the sleeping boy beside him. He’d just take a short nap, long enough to recover his strength; his eyelids began to shut, they were so heavy, like All Might himself were pulling them closed...and who could fight All Might? Slowly, like a petal drifting on a lazy summer's breeze, he began to sink into restfulness; and then all at once like a tsunami engulfing a tug boat, he was asleep. 

 

Midoriya stirred, forcing the sleep from his eyes and looking around the dim room. The last rays of evening just barely peeking through the darkening window. He struggled to sit up, but when is right arm wasn’t moving, he looked down to see a head holding it captive. White and red hair interfell around his arm, and through the beautiful mess he could make out Todoroki’s fingers woven through his own. With a strained groan Midoriya struggled into and upright position, looking down on the boy fast asleep at his side. He felt a blush creeping to the corner of his cheeks, now that he thought about it, Midoriya had never seen this side of Todoroki before. The boy looked so peaceful, his soft hair falling to frame his face so perfectly.

‘He looks so handsome...wait as in good looking.. No wait I don’t mean that in an attractive kind of way, Yah it’s an appreciation observation of beautiful features which I as a gentleman can admire on anyone even Todoroki but that doesn’t mean I like him who said anything about liking I just like how his sleeping face looks… OH NO now I sound like a creep... oh no he must have been waiting here for me to wake up all day and I ruined his whole morning oh god he must really hate me…’ Midoriya felt tears sting the back of his eyes, and instinctively jerked his right arm to brush them away. Todoroki’s eyes snapped open from the sudden movement, bolting upright, still dazed from his heavy slumber. 

“Mi-Midoriya? What’s going on? You umm you’re awake now?” He yawned and stretched his arms, just barely letting a groan escape his lips. For just a moment Midoriya was reminded of a cat, basking in the sun, allowing itself to elongate and absorb as much light as possible.

“What time is it?” Todoroki swiveled to look out at the dark sky “Jesus I guess I slept all day, I’m sorry about that… is your hand asleep?” 

His tired eyes faced Midoriya’s tear filled one’s so honestly, and Midoriya couldn’t understand why that just made the tears fall harder. He brought his bandaged hands up to cover his face, “Y-yah… I-I’m alright j-just ummm it’s okay I’ll stop crying real soon...real soon...I p-promise.” His breath shuddered, his shoulders started to shake, and even with the help of Recovery Girl’s quirk, his whole body ached in pain. 

Todoroki sat frozen, his eyes wide as he watched the boy shamefully rub at his watering eyes. 

‘He’s crying….why is he crying? Should I not be here? What did I do, no what should I do?’ Todoroki quickly looked around for an answer, he bolted fast out of his chair, knocking it to the floor. Midoriya made a squeak and jumped from the fast movement. 

“Let me get you something to drink...Hold on i’ll be right back.” Todoroki walked with a purpose to the waiting room, he remembered seeing a vending machine by the water fountain. Quickly buying two cans of hot tea he jogged back to Midoriya’s room. He’d never dealt with a situation like this and wasn’t entirely sure how to handle it.

“Sorry that took so long I couldn’t find any change.” He handed the can of green tea to the boy, who started to hiccup, and through the tears and bandages, he gave that damn smile. That goddamn smile that even god himself wondered how any human creation could steal the light of angels. Todoroki was caught off guard by this and dropped his own can, it clattered to the floor and rolled under the boys bed. 

“Shit, I’m sorry, hold on” Todoroki knelt down and peered under the bed, it had rolled the the far back against the wall. He had gotten on all fours to reach for it, when shaggy green hair brushed his cheek, “Do you hic- see it?” Todoroki snapped his head to the side, his nose brushing Midoriya’s, for just a moment he looked into those doe like green eyes and felt himself melt into the ground. Clearing his throat he turned to look back under the bed, forcing his voice to sound even. “Yes, I can reach it so don’t worry”. He reached the can and pushed his upper half out from under the bed, nodding the can in Midoriya’s direction as proof of his success. Sitting at the foot of the bed he took a long sip of the warm liquid. Allowing himself to breath, he collected his busy mind and turned towards the boy, only to find those deep green eyes already locked on him.

 

*****

 

Midoriya couldn’t help but cry, he felt so ashamed to be such a burden on this man; first he’d meddled in a delicate situation so he was sure Todoroki hated him and now this? He must have been worried and waited all day for him to recover, how pathetic could he get? He tried to regain his composure, and could feel Todoroki’s eyes on him like a spot light, he just needed to breath. The chair clattered loudly to the ground and involuntarily he jumped, a small squeak escaping his lips. He watched Todoroki retreat, not entirely sure what the boy had said.

‘Great, I scared him off, god how low can I get, I don’t even know why I’m crying. Midoriya come on breath damn it...in...out...it’s okay’ 

Through the blinding tears he looked down to see a green tea container outstretched towards him. ‘He...he came back.’ Todoroki didn’t leave after all, he even brought Midoriya something to drink. He could feel his pulse so loudly filling his chest he was sure Todoroki could hear it too. Through unrestrained happiness Midoriya tried to express his emotions in the only way he new how, by smiling like the sun would never set. Todoroki’s hand must have slipped because the tea fell to the floor, rolling under his bed. Todoroki knelt down to look under the bed, and urged by curiosity, Midoriya hung himself off the side of his bed to peak as well. Due to the physical strain his body had undergone in the past 48 hours, Midoriya’s balance was extremely off; once head tilted forwards, he almost couldn't stop. Swaying lopsided and almost smacking his head into Todoroki’s. Midoriya felt the tips of Todoroki’s red hair brush his nose, like small butterfly kisses. He saw the boy’s eyes widen, and he turned so fast, his face right against his, he was so close. Midoriya could feel his face turning red, but was thrown off guard to look away; when Todoroki turned away first, Midoriya felt some sour relief, and rocked back into his bed. Hand over his heart he couldn’t help but stare. Todoroki was fit, his muscle’s well defined, and everything flexing just right as he struggled to reach the can under Midoriya’s bed. Green eyes traced down his muscular back, hesitation at his ass, his shirt pulled up enough to reveal the soft skin underneath…. 

‘Wait…..WHAAAAT AM I DOING OMFG MIDORIYA HE IS YOUR FRIEND!!!’ 

Midoriya slapped his cheeks as hard as he could, cupping his face in his hands and shaking his head fervently. When Todoroki emerged, he stopped, staring at Midoriya’s red face and bizar reaction.

“Midoriya, it’s just a can.” Todoroki tilted his head to the side and once again took his place atop Midoriya’s bed. He pop the top of the can and indulge in a refreshing sip, before turning his attention to the flustered boy.

 

“Midoriya there's something I must tell you.” Midoriya felt his body tense, this strange heart burning through his veins as his heart caught in his chest. 

“Umm sure, what is it?” Midoriya found it hard to conceal the nervousness in his voice, and that somehow seemed to soften Todoroki’s features. The boy looked down at his hands when he spoke.

“Midoriya, I don’t exactly know what to say, because you see, I’ve never done this before.” He turned to face those innocent green eyes with his own determined ones. “You saved me, and I don’t know why, but I suppose it’s just because that's who you are. Yet you hurt yourself, quite badly I might add, to prove a point. Because of you I’ve decided to make this my own quirk, and use it to become the number one hero. I think I’m going to final visit my mother, the woman who gave me this scar” Todoroki brought a hand up to brush his permanent reminder of a mother's disgust. “I’m going to face her, because I can’t move forward without her. So Midoriya…” Todoroki rose, setting his tea on the ground and turning to face the nervous boy, and bowing as deep as he could go, his hair falling in his face.

“Thank you Midoriya, truly I owe you much more than you could ever imagine”

 

Todoroki lifted his head up in time to witness quite a majestic scene. Midoriya had stood upon the bed and launched himself at Todoroki, tears streaming down his face. Todoroki barely registering the flying projectile coming towards him, having just enough time to catch the small boy before they both went hurtling towards the ground. Slamming into the sterile tile, Todoroki grunted, absorbing all of the impact, his arms tightly wrapping the shaking boy, keeping his head close to his chest. Through the muffled sobs, Midoriya was just barely audible.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I thought you hated me for what I did. I just couldn’t stand by and watch you suffer, I’m sorry.” He lifted his head up, his swimming green eyes so earnest and full of good.

“I j-just wanted you to k-know happiness. So-so please Todoroki, just be happy” Midoriya gave another one of those damned smiled, and Todoroki couldn’t explain why, but he squeezed Midoriya just a little tighter.

“Do you want to stay like this just a little longer?” Todoroki asked, looking at the top of Midoriya's head.

The boy nodded his head, keeping it on Todoroki’s chest, “Just till I stop crying” Midoriya whispered. 

“Okay...it’s going to be okay, because **I am right here.** ” 

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to incorporate a Bakugou ship, let me know in the comments if you'd prefer a love triangle with Midoriya or an original Bakugou and our crunchy cinnamon roll Kirishima. Whichever seems to be the favored opinion is what we'll see in the upcoming chapters. I honestly love some good drama so we shall see what happens. Thank you so much for reading I really hope you liked it!!


End file.
